


尴尬症

by QinLian



Category: Aquaman (Comics)
Genre: Arthur is adorable, Bottom Arthur, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QinLian/pseuds/QinLian
Summary: 海王有一种莫名其妙的尴尬症。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Deep Ocean》海王本解禁放文，本章为正义联盟海王中心友情向，下一章是奥姆×海王H向。

 

　　直到游戏发售之前他都不知道自己还有肖像权使用费，那是……这么说吧，一次不痛不痒的战后会议，结尾的时候蝙蝠侠给他们分发了一套主机游戏。

　　《不*联盟2》。

　　“也就是说，这个东西还有1吗？”他问。

　　“是的。”

　　“呃……我怎么不知道？”

　　“第一部发售的时候你在亚特兰蒂斯。”

　　“哦。”他点点头，难怪大家看起来一点都不惊讶。

　　“肖像使用费已经打到你们的个人账户里了，你们手里是制作方赠送版本，包含所有DLC和特典皮肤。老规矩，遵守保密协议，发售日之前只允许内部联机，不准进入社区，设置ID的时候不要暴露身份。散会。”

　　“这种事一直是蝙蝠在接的，模型玩具和游戏之类的。”临走时主席给他解释说，“第一次他突然给我们发游戏的时候所有人都吓了一跳，现在麦*劳都开始送我们整套塑料小人了。”

　　“我感觉还好，”亚瑟把盒子翻了个面，看见封面的cg图他笑了一下，“虽然这么看是有点尴尬。你瞧我们看起来都跟……什么似的。”他又憋不住笑了，“算了我真的说不下去。”

　　“其实剧情还不错。”蓝大个给他推荐道。

　　“真的？怪可惜我没有ps4。”

　　就这样这事拖到了他轮值的那天，他自己的那盒不*联盟被扔在慈恩港的屋里，跟其他乱七八糟的电影光碟混在一起。

　　那天他轮值——就像上一段写的——接的是超人的班，但是绿灯当时也在。

　　他们两个正在瞭望塔的电脑上双开分屏打游戏，手柄按得噼里啪啦的。

　　“嘿亚瑟！”绿灯赶在他提问题之前就和他打招呼，“我这几天住在瞭望塔，顺便陪陪你们这些执勤的好人。”

　　绿灯会在租房的空窗期搬来瞭望塔过夜，亚瑟朝他点点头，自己找了个椅子坐下来。

　　“嘿Aquaman，稍微等我一会儿，马上就好。”超人本来该换班的，但是显然他还没打完这一局。

　　亚瑟看了眼他们的屏幕，除了中间的监控，两边各分出一块给他们对打，绿灯用的是超人，超人用的是绿灯。

　　“这是Batman发的那个游戏？”亚瑟问，看着他们用对方本人角色对战挺有意思的。

　　“呃是的，这是比赛模式，你可以选咱们里的任何一个人，然后……不！该死的不！”绿灯大叫一声，他的角色倒下了。“我从来没觉得我的灯戒这么讨厌过。”他控诉着屏幕里超人操纵的小小绿灯。

　　“我很抱歉，Lantern，但是我得走了。”克拉克笑着站起来，他关掉界面，把手柄放回桌子上，和亚瑟道别然后打开传送通道离开了。

　　绿灯侠，或者说哈尔，保持输掉的那个姿势呆坐了有十来秒，然后叹了口气朝他望过来。

　　“你要来一局吗？”他挥了挥手柄问他。

　　亚瑟想起自己的游戏还放在慈恩港。

　　“不用了，”他说，“我没带我的那份。”

　　哈尔看起来像是要大笑：“任何人都可以在这台机器上玩，只要你有个帐号。”

　　“哦……”亚瑟抱歉地笑了笑，“我只是小时候玩过那种连在电视上的游戏机，那个一定要插卡进去。”

　　“那么看来你肯定没有了。”哈尔歪过头研究了一会儿，然后他打开耳朵里的通讯麦：“嘿酥皮，你还在吗？Aquaman用一下你的帐号你不介意？”

　　“好的……好的，我记下来了……是的，谢啦老兄。”哈尔用主键盘打开了游戏，然后捡起留下来的手柄递给亚瑟，“来吧，陪我玩一会儿。”

　　没什么理由拒绝一个同事想跟你打游戏的好意，亚瑟接过那个手柄，坐到刚才克拉克的椅子上。

　　这个手柄跟他从前认知里的很不一样，技能键上有他看不懂的方块三角，原来是方向键的地方底下有两个操纵杆。

　　“那个是摇杆。”哈尔伸手过来指了指，“哇哦，我猜你十五岁之后就没怎么玩过游戏了。”

　　“确实不怎么玩。”亚瑟转了转他说的摇杆，屏幕上没什么反应。

　　哈尔直接把半个身子探过来，握住他的手柄捣鼓了一会儿，于是他还没从登录界面缓过来，就已经进入了和哈尔的对战。

　　“选一个吧，”哈尔兴致勃勃地选了绿灯（他本人），“来嘛，选海王。”

　　“Green Lantern. ”游戏的提示音向他们报告道。

　　所以这不是对战界面，还没开始……这跟他那个年代的东西太不一样了。

　　亚瑟有种力不从心的年龄感，倒不是说他年纪真的有多大，韦恩的这些科技小玩意他都玩得转，但是说到电子游戏他确实很久没碰过了。

　　他笑着摇摇头然后选了海王：“挺尴尬的，用自己对打……哇哦。”

　　让他发出感叹的是那个谜一样的角色互动，绿灯和海王在屏幕上互相给了对方一下。

　　哈尔把脸埋在自己肩膀上咯咯笑：“老天，别说出来，我们很尽力想无视它了。”

　　“抱歉，抱歉，”亚瑟低下头也开始憋笑，“就是搞不懂他们为什么要在选角色的时候让我们互揍，天呐这个慢镜头……”

　　总之他们都不忍心再看屏幕，各自埋头笑了有半分钟，然后才能拿稳手柄重新开始。

　　哈尔替他选了一幅亚特兰蒂斯的地图，不知道是在为他着想还是想让他感觉更尴尬。

　　“其实……”亚瑟清了清嗓子，他的喉咙笑哑了，“这里搞得还挺像。”

　　“等你看过剧情就不想这么说了。”哈尔假装颤抖了两下，表现出他说的剧情有多吓人。

　　“为什么？”

　　“不，不为什么，剧透了就不好玩了，尤其你还没见过第一部呢。”哈尔说着给他演示了一下，“和你玩过的街机，嗯，我猜都差不多。按键普通攻击，”绿灯走向海王打了他一拳，然后又踢了一脚，“组合是技能。”绿灯构造出一面砖墙，顶着海王的脸轰塌了。

　　亚瑟衡量着自己下降的HP，屏幕里的那个他倒下又马上弹起来，被击中的时候发出了一些痛苦的呻吟。

　　他玩不下去这个，真的，绿灯是怎么做到的？

　　抛开服装设计，虽然上半身搭了根皮带的形象他尚能接受（让他想起一些不太合时宜的制服黑历史），但是拜托请来个人告诉他他平时被打中的时候不是这样叫的。

　　亚瑟扭曲嘴角，咬住口腔两边防止自己笑出来，然后再一次把脸埋进了手里。

　　他感觉哈尔在旁边戳他的胳膊。“拜托，老兄……”灯侠听起来像是上一个受害者，幸灾乐祸地等着下一个掉坑里，“快起来，你能战胜这个的，我们……噗，我们继续吧别管这些小人怎么叫唤。”

　　亚瑟把他大写着不忍直视的表情牢牢地捂在手心里，控制不住地嘴角上翘。“抱歉，抱歉我不能……”

　　绿灯已经是在扯他的手肘了：“这不是真的，亚瑟，我都不知道你这么害羞。”

　　“好了，”他抬起头，带着半个绷不住的微笑，“好了，我们继续……“

　　那些尴尬的吃痛声带来的热度还附在他脸上，他今天表现得实在不同寻常，哈尔看着像是头一遭认识他，甚至有点惊喜。

　　“咳，好吧，”灯侠往上挺了挺腰杆坐直了，“现在你来试试。”他又笑着小声嘟囔了一串什么：“我真的想不到你反应这么大，哥们儿。”

　　亚瑟对着屏幕摇摇头：“面具肯定有这方面的防护作用。”他叹着气，委婉表达了对灯侠脸皮厚度的惊讶。

　　这跟积木小人和像素游戏不一样，现在的技术太发达，每一个细节都做得那么真实，他再也不能像对着乐高一样心里感叹可爱，他面前的建模看起来完全就像真人，从各个角度都让他下不去手。

　　他又叹了一口气，操纵他自己走向绿灯，按动按钮。

　　效果比他预料的要正常许多，屏幕上的海王挥舞三叉戟，绿灯倒地的时候也发出了同样尴尬的痛呼。亚瑟仿佛回到了登基那天，他全身紧张，不能呼吸，然后他按下了唯一还记得的技能键。

　　操他妈的3D游戏——那一刻他摔下手柄爆发出掩饰般的嗤笑，屏幕上绿灯正被一根破地而出的章鱼腕足绊倒在地。

　　“我不会这么干的，真的……”真正的海王双手掩面沉闷地发出笑声，“克拉肯会为了它的触手杀了我……天呐这太蠢了。”

　　从他手指的缝隙里都能看见他的脸涨红着，哈尔瞪大眼睛，一边觉得今天的海王被人调了包，一边觉得他这局打得真是值。

　　“冷静，冷静伙计……”他不知道该不该伸手拍拍同事的肩膀，亚瑟看起来深受打击却还在笑，这非常令人担忧，“他们只是做游戏的，不是你们那儿本地人。呃……”

　　最后他花了一整个白天来帮亚瑟克服这种尴尬症，教他打游戏。

　　值班快结束到时候蝙蝠发来了通讯，注意我们说的可是蝙蝠，隔着月球轨道，38.4万千米的公转半径，他第一秒就发现了海王的不对劲。

　　“Aquaman怎么了？”他问。

　　“就是……游戏，你知道的。”哈尔语焉不详地回答他，企图让联盟顾问觉得他们只是走了个剧情而不是一整个轮班都开着比赛对打。

　　“嗯哼。”蝙蝠侠点了点头，又或者是他看出来了但不想拆穿，“海王挺好用的，”他平静地说出这句话，“攻击距离长，单技能伤害高，技术上来说更容易上手。”

　　然后他平静地中断了通讯。

　　亚瑟和哈尔对看了几眼，在对方脸上找到了一样的表情，亚瑟看起来更一言难尽一点。

　　“刚才是老蝙蝠？”

　　“嗯……”

　　“他什么时候有的账号？！”

　　“不知道。”

　　

　　可能是蝙蝠侠的默许导致联盟内部开始肆无忌惮起来的，要么就是他们真的特别喜欢这个游戏。亚瑟不知道是哪个原因，但是后来他总能碰见这群人坐在电脑前头扭着上半身致力于捏爆自己的手柄。

　　当他走过的时候他们总会递给他另一个请他来玩。他同样没法拒绝然后坐下来忍受又一场尴尬的处刑，有时候甚至会脸红起来。

　　不止一次地，他想在例会上说说这个事，请他们不要再邀他打不义了，但是大家纷纷讲完正式报告之后，他又觉得自己画风不太对，最后也没能说出口。

　　差不多就这样过了有半个月，几乎所有人都跟他打过比赛模式了，连蝙蝠都打过一局。有天他去休息室煮咖啡，发现其他人都聚在那儿。

　　“……灯侠跟我说的时候我真的不太信，太可爱了，不像他。”这是戴安娜。

　　“但是我是说真的！老天，我不怪你，他平时也就比蝙蝠幽默那么一点点。”这是哈尔。

　　“哼。”这是布鲁斯。

　　“呃，好吧，我不想承认，但是我也拉他对局了……”这是巴里。

　　“嗯……咳。”这是维克多（听起来有点尴尬和愧疚并存）。

　　“不过确实值得一局，我从来没见过他那样。”这是克拉克（笑着的）。

　　亚瑟站在门外听完了一个来回，不确定他们是在说谁。

　　“能收进联盟影集，”戴安娜继续说，“想想看，那是亚瑟，谁能想到会这样？”

　　他确定了。他们这半个月都在套路他。

　　他本来应该生气，但不知道为什么他在那些“可爱”、“从来没见过”这样的评价下烧红了脸，躲在门边不知所措。

　　先不管联盟影集是个什么东西（以及蝙蝠怎么会允许它存在），他要跟他们好好谈谈。

　　——但是首先，他绝对不会同意跟这些人再来一局了。

　　

　　

　　

　　


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Deep Ocean》海王本解禁放文，本章为奥姆×海王H向。

　　那个游戏让他心力交瘁，真的，他不想说他是怎么度过了一起出任务的这周，光是让同事们停止这场恶作剧就已经耗尽了他的精力。

　　一周之后他回到美好的慈恩港，猜想他舒适的沙发肯定还在原地等着他，没有电子游戏，没有跟自己长得一模一样的3D小人。

　　可能这就是为什么他进门时差点摔倒在门框上：他屋里的电视机连着台PS4，正好是《不*联盟2》。

　　这绝不可能，他是说，奥姆在他家的沙发上打不*2，穿着明显是他衣柜里的一套短裤和T恤。这整个场面看起来都不现实。

　　从PS4到奥姆本人，还有搁在鱼缸旁边的一个加湿器，用最大功率往外吐着白雾。亚瑟觉得自己可能还在梦里，也许一醒来就是瞭望塔的房间。他全然无视了站起来想冲过来的奥姆，关上门在外面从一数到十。

　　亚瑟再一次打开门，奥姆站在他面前，眼角发红。

　　“你是怎么……”他想问他是怎么学会用PS4和打游戏的。

　　奥姆的回应是一把抱住他。

　　“地表上的人都对你做了什么，哥哥。”他的声音里饱含悲痛，“我会接你回去，我有军队，我们一起杀了超人。”

　　“不……你等等……”

　　亚瑟越过他的肩头看见了他打通关的游戏，那不是比赛模式，是单人剧情。

　　我可怜的欧豆豆啊……

　　他抬起手在奥姆的背上拍了拍：“那是游戏，奥姆……战争游戏，”他尝试用亚特兰蒂斯的名词给他解释，“不是真的。”

　　奥姆放开他，看上去已经自行憋回了眼泪。“战争游戏都是根据历史上的大战演变来的。”他一本正经地说，十分确信这辣鸡游戏的剧情就是真正发生过的事。

　　“不……这个……这个是他们编的故事，是……是地表人对超级英雄的一种致敬。”这话说出来他自己都不信。

　　奥姆微张开嘴，眉头拧结在一块，那表情是一个标准的“地表人是不是脑子有病”。

　　“他们有什么毛病？”

　　天呐他说出来了……亚瑟头疼地在身后关上门。他把奥姆拉到沙发上坐着。

　　“你只要知道它不是真的。”他们并排坐着，他把一只手放在奥姆的膝盖上，像个兄长那样，“你是怎么……我是说这些。”

　　“海女王回到亚特兰蒂斯了，这是她留下来的。”

　　哦，好极了，他红头发的美人鱼不知道怎么学会了网购还翻出了他堆在光盘里的游戏，湄拉对地表这种神一样的适应速度迟早会出事的。

　　“加湿器也是……”

　　“那是沈买的，他还让我穿上你的衣服这样不会被认出来。”

　　感谢沈还记得奥姆是个需要水的通缉犯……

　　他们怎么能这么随便就把奥姆送上岸来了，还没有一声通知。亚瑟想起自己的手机在战火中摔碎了屏——湄拉肯定给他发过简讯了，真不巧。

　　“我不会再打开这个东西了，”奥姆握住他放在自己膝上的手，他把亚瑟对手机的懊恼当成了对这个游戏的不悦，“你不喜欢我打开它，我看得出来。”

　　“不，不是因为这个。”亚瑟想把他报废的手机拿出来，但是奥姆举起他的手，放在嘴唇下方吻了吻他的手指。

　　“奥林，”他特意叫亚瑟的另一个名字，“不管它是不是真的，这个故事都太可怕了，我不敢相信拥护你们的人会编出这种故事来。”他第二次拥抱了亚瑟然后埋头在他颈窝里抵着坚硬的鳞甲，“我是来看你的，但我没想到会看到这样的东西。”

　　到底要怎么跟他解释他才会相信现代人真的就是这个尿性……

　　亚瑟只能揉揉他后脑勺的头发，奥姆已经开始脱他的战甲了，他知道他弟弟想要什么。

　　不然他在亚特兰蒂斯盖了几个月的公章突然跑上来就是为了打打游戏才有鬼了。

　　他该感谢湄拉慷慨帮忙治理这几天的海底王国，事实上，他们三个的关系已经相当微妙。

　　奥姆曾经想让湄拉当自己的王后，而现在他们两个又在沙发上互相接吻，奥姆站起来撑在他身上。亚特兰蒂斯人都知道他们有三个统治者，亚瑟却知道另外两个人都相当暴虐——在涉及到性的方面上。

　　他被亚特兰蒂斯的第二个王压进背后的靠垫里，脱掉了上身的鳞甲，奥姆的鼻尖凑在他颈项那儿用力闻他的味道，然后开始将细小的刺痛的吻痕印在上面。

　　亚瑟仰起了脖子：这是一个非常熟悉的奥姆式的开场，接下来他就会用舌头舔过那些红痕，再滑向十分敏感的鳃边，在隙缝外的皮肤上加以刺激。

　　这个想法让他无法控制地粗声喘息，不寻常的温度爬上了他的两颊和耳廓，荷尔蒙让他抬起手圈住奥姆的脖颈。

　　他的亲王受到了鼓励，将那件宽大的T恤从头顶拽下来，顺着亚瑟胸口的弧度一下下亲吻，嘴唇与皮肤分离的时候发出轻微的水和空气振动的声音。

　　“奥姆……”他歪过头看着窗外差不多是傍晚的天，海风从那里吹进来，他的金发在额头上歪斜着，“你没关窗。”

　　奥姆双手在他腰间揉搓，发烫的掌心贴着他紧实的腰。“那不重要，奥林。”他的声音紧贴着亚瑟腹部的汗珠，像团震颤的火。温热的舌头在那上面舔了几下，他整个人都伏上来，用嘴唇照顾挺立起来的乳头。

　　亚瑟抽着气呻吟，挺起背部，在沙发靠背和自己的身体间创造出一个由脊椎美好的弓形牵出的空隙。奥姆的手从那里伸进去，托住他的后背，手指插进他的头发里，按住他的头分享了一个吻。

　　他们像是在水底里那样亲吻，非常深，非常能撩起欲火，海鸥的鸣叫仿佛从水面上传来，让他意识到他在欲望里陷得有多深。

　　结束之后他们都硬了，互相在裤子里抵着对方。奥姆把他放倒，从坐着变成那种谁都知道要发生什么的姿势，亚瑟不依不饶地搂着奥姆的脖子抬起头，追逐着要吻他。

　　然后他追逐着的嘴角从臂弯里滑走，奥姆继续在他胸口制造吻痕，有几个紧挨在乳晕的边上，搞得他嘶声呻吟起来，肩膀颤抖。

　　他受不了奥姆的前戏，从来都受不了，也许是因为奥姆的腰在底下一耸一耸地顶着他，也许是因为奥姆紫色的眼睛，在白炽灯下面尤其颜色诡异。

　　“奥姆，快一点……”他闭上眼，小声催促，从窄小的沙发上伸出一只手，摸到茶几的抽屉里，把一个安全套塞进奥姆手里。

　　奥姆摇了摇头。

　　“还没。”他费力地脱下亚瑟的制服裤子，差点撕烂它，然后同样也打开那个抽屉，拿到了一管亚瑟没能摸出来的润滑剂。

　　有时候他觉得亚瑟穿着这个制服会很难受，他哥哥的大腿坚实地立起在他腰部两侧，同时保有亚特兰蒂斯人的优美和陆地人的健壮。他把手贴在上面抚摸，拇指在大腿内侧来回划动，引起一阵美好的抽搐，听见亚瑟美妙地屏住呼吸。

　　“奥林，奥林。”他缓慢地弯下腰凑在耳边劝他，知道他的声音他的呼吸会让他的国王瑟缩着颤抖，“不用太着急。”

　　亚瑟果然紧闭着眼躲开了，红晕经由脖颈蔓延到他的胸前。奥姆为了这个场面笑起来，他挤出大量的润滑在手指上，伸进那两瓣臀的缝隙间。

　　亚瑟扭动了一下，可能是愧于发出痛呼，他哼出几声甜蜜的鼻音。

　　奥姆的手指在他身体里前进，一半滑腻一半艰涩，像个聪明过头的肛塞，顶着每一个能让他高潮的位置弯曲起来。亚瑟把脸埋进柔软的沙发里，在手臂和身躯围拢起来的空间中轻声抽气。

　　可能是过了一分钟，也可能是过了两分钟，不是很久，他感到头顶上的阴影消失了。奥姆跪坐起来，不再像那样压着他，一只手还在他屁股里，一只手握住了他们两个人的性器（不知道他什么时候脱了短裤），把那两根发硬的东西贴在一起磨蹭。

　　他的呻吟在那一刻突然拔高，可能连海湾下的驳船都听到了。他阴茎的背面蹭着奥姆湿润的顶端，一起操进奥姆火热的手心里，亚瑟把手指的关节咬在牙齿间，接着他想起灯塔在海涯上，没有人会听到这些，他拿开手断断续续地被激起叫声。

　　这时候奥姆成功把手指伸入了第四根，连亚瑟自己都为这个数量惊讶。

　　“我觉得可以了。”他嗓音沙哑，用后脚跟蹭了蹭奥姆的腰，正往外抽出手指的奥姆看见他眼睑上烧着一圈发热般的红痕。

　　他想要到极点。

　　奥姆把他的阴茎撤出手掌，在亚瑟过分热情的扭动下还要给自己戴好套子简直是折磨，最终他以一种十分坚决的态度进入了他甜蜜的兄长。亚瑟呻吟着裹紧他，吞进他们契合的尺寸，膝弯打颤，大腿颤抖。

　　奥姆的阴茎嵌在他里面，热，又坚硬，头部稍有些弯曲，顶在他的腺体上，因为几个月的空窗期对过于紧缩的内部发出无声的抗议。

　　“我们应该时不时做一下……”奥姆在他上方喘着气说。

　　亚瑟咬着牙，只有这样他才能讲出完整的回应：“湄拉不会答应的——”他的尾音在一个顶撞下弯折了，变成拉长着的呻吟。

　　“我不在乎，”奥姆缓慢地在他身体里冲撞，“她可以一起，反正我们都想要你。”

　　亚瑟没法抑制地从喘息里骂出一句脏话。“……我不是这个意思。”

　　奥姆又笑了一声：“那你就是在挑衅我了。”

　　他加快了速度操他，急促的呼吸和亚瑟发抖的辩解混合在一起。

　　亚瑟后悔谈起湄拉，奥姆可能要把他干死在这张沙发上。

　　“奥姆……”他抽着气喊他慢些，声音不稳。

　　“不。”奥姆回绝了他，用力地在深处插到他浑身颤抖，带来的快感重重堆积在亚瑟的胸口，他呼吸困难。

　　他连手指都在发抖，颈边的鳃缝翕张着。亚特兰蒂斯人不该有这种溺水一样的感觉，亚瑟伸出手找到自己的硬挺自慰，被奥姆的手挥开，紧接着他的阴茎被握在那只手里，他的一切都开始随着奥姆的掌控而起伏。

　　他真的不清楚自己叫了什么，一开始他抽泣，告诉奥姆这太棒了他想射；后来他哭喊，像要没命一样往肺里汲取空气。他的手象征性地拦在奥姆套弄阴茎的手上，看上去就像他领着奥姆的手在抚摸自己。

　　奥姆把他因为脱力而垂下沙发的腿拉上来，亚瑟的身体被弯折，这是他经历过最没有理智的高潮，在一张沙发上，窗户还开着，叫喊着射出来。

　　奥姆甚至没放过他的不应期，亚瑟探起身但显然他推不动陷入情潮的兄弟。

　　“停下……”他在高潮后的虚软里喘息道，“停下，奥姆，我已经射了……”

　　没有什么回应，最后奥姆咬着他的耳廓射在套子里，激动的呼吸声在他耳边响得不可思议。

　　他们互相搂着在沙发上躺了一阵子，直到满身的热浪消退，润滑剂黏腻的感觉让他们不得不洗澡。

　　“其实，我可以教你玩坦克大战飞机战争这种不是很像糟糕故事的游戏，不知道现在还有没有那种游戏卡。”亚瑟用一条毛巾擦着头发，他靠在奥姆怀里，奥姆坐在地上，背靠着沙发。电视在放节目但他们都看得漫不经心。

　　奥姆的下巴抵在他肩膀上点了两点。“你可以教我任何事。”他用那种非常认真的一本正经的语气说，“我爱你，奥林。”

　　“那不如先从你叫我亚瑟开始，我们是在陆地上，你在我家。”

　　亚瑟抬起头，反手把他按下来接了个吻，一颗水珠从他的头发滑进亚瑟的脖子里。

　　奥姆看起来心满意足。“好吧，亚瑟，你可以教我打游戏。”他像只晒足了太阳的猫那样眯着眼说。

　　

　


End file.
